preguntas para pokedex holder y a las mane 6 en equestria
by gokaigold
Summary: hola a todos aqui un fic en que le puedes hacer preguntas a MLP FIM y a los dex holders no sean timidos ellos responderan todas las preguntas que se les ocurra pueden hacer preguntas en torno al fic o diviertansen poniendoles retos vergonzosos y torturandolos con sus retos ellos tendran que cumplir asi que a preguntar
1. Chapter 1

yo: hola a los lectores de mi fic ...

zoey the hedgehog: EHEMM...gokai...

yo: y de zoey en fin bienvenidos a este show de pregunta

zoey the hedgehog: prreguntenos lo que quieran sobre los personajes de pokemon special o de...

yo: MLP FIM en fin peguntas para los dex holders y los elementos de la armonia las reglas son estas

pueden preguntar a los personajes hasta ahora disponibles de el fic pokedex holders de equestria si en el transcurso de la historia ahi mas personajes son libres de preguntar

-cada usuario tiene un maximo de 5 preguntas para los personajes pero puede preguntas otra vez en otros capitulos a lo que voy cada quien puede preguntar solo 5 veces por capitulo para un nuevo cap puede hacer otras 5 preguntas y asi sucesivamente

- no valen preguntas que muestren spoilers si no donde esta la sorpresa de las historias XD

- y por ultimo disfruten de este show


	2. Chapter 2

hola a todos aqui respondiendo las preguntas

applejack: responderemos sus preguntas

red: SERA DIVERTIDO!

silver: como esa

pinkie: concuerdo con red SERA DIVERTIDO

zoey: bien comenzemos con la preguntas

**Heron-Heart pregunta**

**Pregunta para Zoe**  
** ¿Por que tus pokemons son shinys raros?**

zoey: ahorita no puedo decir pero pronto vale amigo? (le guina el ojo)

**Gokaigold **  
** ¿Cual generación de pokemon te gusta mas?**

yo: me gustan todas las generaciones en especial la 5 ya que inicie con esa generacion y 6 porque es la primera generacion que soy fan desde el inicio :3

** ¿Saldran los Holders de la Tercera y Cuarta Generacion?**

yo: mis labios estan sellados pero te dire que saldran todos..., rayos ya dije spoilers

** Silver ****Se han dado rumores que el Team Rocket anda suelto por Equestria ¿Que harás al respecto?**

silver: los atrapare y le dire a mi padre que ni intente hacer algo

pinkie pie: EN SERIO TIENES PAPA? OOHH OHH OHH CUENTA CUENTA CUENTA SIII?

silver: NOOO (se esconde detras de blue)

** Red, Green y Blue ****Los Reto a una batalla Triple ¿Aceptan?**

red: por supuesto pero yo ganare ya que soy el "luchador"

green: bueno gokai diga las reglas

blue: HOHOHO QUE INICIE LA BATALLA

yo: sera una batalla de 2 VS 2 porque ahorita no hay mucho presupuesto

applejack: pero se suponia que tienes un teclado que manipula cosas no?

yo: si pero funciona con leyes cosmicas que sus podres mententes no entenderan

gold: le da flojera

yo: luego hablare contigo seriamente (mientras tomo un bate de baseball

applejack: !LO GOLPEAS Y JURO QUE TE PATEO, Y LUEGO HARE QUE SEAS ! #$%DO POR EL JOTO BIEVER OISTES?

yo: digo..., que empieze la pelea

gold: te debo una chica vaquera que te parece si te invito una maleteada

applejack: (se sonrroja) si claro por que no?

crystal: tienen que pelear

yo: celosa?

crystal: no se de que (es electrocutada)

yo: olvide decir pero si mienten sera de mucha diversion para el publico mujajajaja

crystal: ..., me callo

(mientras discutian vemos a un red festejando vistoria)

zoey: termino?

red: mientras discutian yo les gane a los 2

yo: y yo que queria a ver D:

**un tal Flashwing pregunta**

**Estimada Rarity,**  
** Te gustaria que Screen Gems,eOne,EFF,BH Productions y Hasbro hacer una pelicula?**

rarity: por supuesto que so digo para hacer el papel de la chica en apuros no pueden encontrar belleza y gracia que yo posea

yellow; etto no creo que es buena idea ser tan caprichosa...

rainbow dash: te entiendo yellow

green: *cof*ruidosa*cof*

y esas fueron las preguntas de hoy asi que envien mas preguntas y aqui puedo hacer las cosas mas graciosas por cierto es una publicacion por semana asi que a preguntas

pinkie pir: dejen preguntas por favor, entre mas preguntas !MAS DIVERTIDOS!


	3. Chapter 3

yo: !QUE COMIENZEN LAS PREGUNTAS!

lamentablemente esta cez solo un usuario publico preguntas asi que bueno les respondere sus preguntas

1.- cual de todos los pokemon te gusto mas?

me gustaron todos pero prefiero a los tipo lucha ;)

2.- red. Aceptarias una batalla contra absol, el pokemon desastre?

red: por supuesto nomas dime en donde encuentro uno y le reto a un combate pokemon

3.- silver. Cual es tu pokemon legendario favorito?

silver: el pokemon legendario es lugia por?

pinkie: y ese?

silver: (solo se acerca a blue) no fastidies

blue: dile que te gusta hohoho

silver: ni-san no me gusta

blue: algun dia

ahora podran hacer 5 preguntas por cap a lo que voy podran preguntas todas las veces que quieran pero tienen un maximo de 5 preguntas por cap. captan la idea? ahora quiero muchos, muchos reviews por preguntas nos vemos


	4. Chapter 4

**hora de responder preguntas **

**Gunsmith-6798 **

**Cual es tu pokenon tipo lucha favorito de unova?**

yo: mienshao

**Red. Encontraras un absol en las montañas, y te lo enfrentes en dos dias, y como se sentira capturar a un absol? Y te enfrentarias a Darkrai?**  
**Por que se considera absol el pokemon desastre?**

red: de acuerdo -se va a las montanas y a los 2 dias regresa con una pokeball en mano- fue algo dificil pero consegui capturar a absol, quiza algun dia en cuanto a darkrai, y por por que se considera el pokemon desastre?..., no se creo que puede sentir los peligros muy grandes..., creo

**Silver, te has enfrentado a un pokemon legendario y como se siente?**

me enfrente a lugia y ho-oh y sinceramente se sintio bien luchar contra un legendario

y esto es todo por hoy

zoey: inviten a mas gente a hacer preguntas


	5. Chapter 5

twilight: se deberia llamar preguntas para los pokedex holders, casi no nos hacen preguntas

zoey: eso es cierto

yo: ..., ellos saben a quienes preguntan

twilight: bueno ok

crystal: **Heron-White pregunta**

**Yellow:**  
** ¿Declararas tu amor por Red?**

yellow: -sonrrojada- e...,eso p-pues cr-reo que s-si

red: YO TAMBIEN TE AMO YELLOW

esto sorprende a todos

yellow: ..., -se desmaya

red: yellow..., yellow..., YELLOOOOOW

spike: exagerado

fluttershy: creo que esta bien...

yo: siguiendo con las preguntas

** Green **  
** Tengo un Sylveon que no me obedece ¿Que hago para que lo haga?**

green: para obedecerte tienes que mirarle a los ojos y luego tienes que recordarle con la mirada que eres el que manda, de ahi el pokemon aceptara tu superioridad y te obedecera

blue: hohoho, no sabia eso gracias greenie

green: tsk chica ruidosa

rarity; hacen buena pareja

green y blue se sonrrojan

green: yo con la chica ruidosa ni lOCOOOOOO (se eletrocuta y todos los demas se rien de el)

blue: eso es un si

green: como sea

** Gold**  
** ¿Dejaras de fantasear con todas las chicas que mires?**

gold: no fantaseo con ninguNAAAAAAAA (se electrocuta)

crystal: es serio

gold: bueno creo que poCAAAAAAAAAS (vuelve a electrocutarse)

rainbow dash: en serio pervertido? (lo ve con duda)

gold: quiza algunAAAAAAASS (otra electrocutada)

yo: ver sufrir a gold es exitante

(lo voltean a ver raro)

yo: como sea

gold: NUNCA (no se electrocuta)

applejack: (preocupada va con el) estas bien

gold: SIIIIIII (vuelve a electrocutarse pero esta hace que se pare y se pone a bailar tipo disco y se cae desmayado)

fluttershy: pobrecito...

** Blue**  
** ¿Me ayudarías a robar una piedra muy importante?**

blue: hohoho claro que si solo dime cual piedra es donde nos vemos y cuando vamos

green: ruidosa

rarity: robar no es digno de una dama

silver: no conoces a mi oni-san

pinkie pie: oni-san?

silver; si hermana -cae en cuenta que habla con su pero pesadilla y se esconde detras de blue otra vez-

** Red**  
** Aun tengo mi reto en pie ¿Aceptas? mi equipo es Serperior, Dragonite, Luxray, Krokorok, Froslass y Breloom todos en alto nivel y con sed de sangre**

red: por supuesto

yo: para tu proximo review deja los mov. de tus pokemons para que red te derrote

red: si lo que dijo

gold: le apues..., to a red-sempai

rainbow: pues yo a Heron-White

green: no conoces a red siempre me derrota y por eso se llama el peleador

zoey: es cierto lo comprobe en batalla

yo: bueno quien sigue?

**gunsmithe-6798 pregunta**

**Zoey. Te a electrocutado un pikachu antes? Y crees que red provoque a un pikachu si lo reta o le pisa la cola?**

zoey: ..., si por? y no creo ya que se lleva bien con los pokemons

red: eso es cierto

twilight: eso lo creo

** Red. Viste la batalla de ash contra darkrai en la liga sinho? Y como reaccionastes al ver eso?**

red: emmm si, y sorprendido ya que derroto a un darkrai con un pikachu digno de pelear contra mi pika

twilight: presumido

red: jeje

**Silver. Que opinas de los zoroack? Y cual es el pokemon mas fuerte que tienes?**

silver: que es un pokemon muy astuto ya que puede confundirte y si no tienes cuidado caer en su trampa y mi pokemon mas fuerte es weavile

** Yellow. Te has vestido de niña para entrar a la zona de chicas? Te han golpeado multiples veces por ello?**

yo: red despierta a yellow

red: ok -mueve un poco a yellow despues de un rato ella se despierta-

yellow; que pasa?

red: te hicieron una pregunta

yellow: en serio

red: si -le repite la pregunta-

yellow: pues yo soy chica y no me han golpeado por?

yo: preguntas nomas a y lamento publicar tarde ya que tuve examenes y eso es dificil..., como sufro en fin


	6. Chapter 6

zoey: empecemos con las preguntas

yo: ok ash the pokevenger pregunta

******ni idea de como llegue..., 5 preguntas..., en serio?...,**

yo: si ya que es mas facil manejar 5 preguntas digo es muy dificil manejar mas de 10 preguntas por usuario no me malinterpretes

**ya dije una y eso que las tenia pensadas..., como esa**

**crystal: ..., lei el fic otro fic y quiero decir que tu y gold son el yin y el yang**

crystal: emmm..., gracias?

rarity: que tipo de referencia te refieres?

fluttershy: ni idea...;

**otra para gokai gold: DONDE ESTAN EL AFEMINADO, LA SALVAJE Y EL ENANO?**

yo: hablas de los dex de hoenn? pues ellos aun no llegan pero como dije por error ellos llegaran no te preocupes

**bueno no se tanto de las ponies asi que pondre preguntas al azar**

**RD: ..., ERES PERVERTIDA?**

rainbow dash: YO NO SOY PERVERTIDA ENTIENDEN...

pinkie pie: significa que no comes cupcakes?

silver: -facepalm-

**AP: ..., GOLD ES UN PERVERTIDO COMO TE FIJASTES EN EL?**

applejack: el no es un pervertido solo tiene debilidad por las chicas -lo dijo sonrrojada

gold: ehhh gracias chica vaquera..., -de la nada tiene un derrame nasal y cae inconsciente-

silver: le pasa por pervertido

**Flashwing pregunta**

**Rarity:**  
**Continuando, Dame una idea.**

rarity: ..., de la pelicula?..., pues de que yellow fuese una princesa en apuros y red tiene que salvarla del malvado green

green: osea soy el malo?

yellow: .., y porque soy la princesa en apuro...?

rarity: es que red y tu son buena pareja

red: LO AGRADEZCO RARITY -mientras abraza y besa a yellow y esta esta sonrrojado-

**Heron-White**

**Blue**  
**La piedra que necesito es una Blaistosita que sirve para mega-evolucionar a Blastoise ¿Nos vemos en la biblioteca de Twilight para hacer el plan?**

blue: ..,. dime cuando y vamos es mas te secuetrare y nos veremos ahi para planear las cosas una vez termine esto

yo: ..., que raro

**Fluttershy**  
**¿Podrias cuidar de mi pequeño pokemon por unos dias? es Giratina no te va a dar mucho problema es muy manso pero ten cuidado por que es del tipo fantasma/dragón y le gusta hacer algunas bromas**

los holders: GIRATINA..., ESTAMOS MUERTOS

fluttershy: no es tan malo o si?

red: no lo conoces aun asi lo quieres cuidar?

fluttershy: ..., no es tan malo ok heron-white cuidare de tu giratina

**Gokaigold**  
**¿Tu imagen es la de Keldeo o un ditto que no sabe hacer bien su tranformacion?**

yo: no mi imagen soy yo, soy el hijo de un keldeo y una alicornio solo que por alguna razon me parezco mas a mi padre que a mi madre y solo en las melenas y el hecho de volar..., pero no saben quien es mi madre y solo yo lo se jejeje

twilight: ..., no es muy conveniente hacer eso..., star

yo: ..., prosiguiendo...

**Green**  
**No puedo es demasiado adorable como para se sometido ¿Podrías hacerlo tu?**

green: ..., como sea solo traeme al sylveon

blue: le ayudaras..., que caballeroso

zoey: la verdad que si

green: -solo suspira-

**Red**  
**Gracias por aceptar mi reto ahora te paso los movimientos**  
**Serperior esta equipado con una vidasfera y su habilidad es espesura**  
**Paz Mental**  
**Gigadrenado**  
**Mofa**  
**Proteccion**

**Dragonite tiene equipado Restos y con la habilidad compensación**  
**Danza Dragon**  
**Garra Dragon**  
**Puño Fuego**  
**Terremoto**

**Luxray equipado con llamasfera y la habilidad agallas**  
**Voltio Cruel**  
**Triturar**  
**Protección**  
**Imagen**

**Krokodile me evoluciono hace poco tiene equipado garra rapida y la habilidad irascible**  
**Calcinacion**  
**Avalancha**  
**Terremoto**  
**Hierva lazo**

**Froslass con la habilidad Manto niveo y equipado con incienso suave**  
**Ventisca**  
**Atracción**  
**Bola Sombra**  
**Rayo Hielo**

**Breloom con la habilidad Antidoto y equipado con toxiesfera**  
**Sustituto**  
**Bomba Germen**  
**Roca Afilada**  
**Puño Certero**

red: ok que empieze la batalla

heron-white: saca a su serperior mientras que red saca a aero (aerodactyl)

serperior usa mofa aero cae en la mofa, aero volo alto serperior pierde 10 % de vida debido a la vidasfera

aero usa vuelo, es super efectivo serperior usa gigadrenado es superefectivo pierde 10% de vida debido a la vidasfera

aero usa garra dragon golpe critico serperior cayo derrotado

red se mantiene con aero heron-white cambia a frosslass

frosslass usa atraccion aero se enamora aero usa garra dragon..., es poco efectivo

frosslass usa rayo hielo es superefectivo aero cayo derrotado

red saca a pika heron-white se mantiene con frosslass

pika usa toxico, le da a frosslass esta envenenado frosslass usa atraccion no funciona (**nota para heron-white: pika es muy fiel a chuchu :insertar yaoming:)**

pika uso cola ferreo golpe critico frosslass usa bola sombra pero el ataque fallo

pika usa impactrueno le da a frosslass cae derrotada

red se mantiene con pika, heron-white usa a krokodile

krokodile usa terremoto es super efectivo pika usa toxico, es efectivo

red cambia a pika por poli krokodile usa avalancha es muy poco efectivo pierde un poco de vida por el envenenamiento

poli usa rayo hielo es superefectivo krokodile cae derrotado

heron-white cambia a luxray, red cambia a lax

luxray usa voltio cruel hizo dano considerable lax uso mepapuno hizo dano considerable

lax uso cabezazo ..., dano considerable, luxray uso triturar golpe critico

luxray uso proteccion, lax uso terremoto pero fallo

lax uso terremoto es super efectivo luxray car derrotado

red cambia a saur heron-white cambia a breloom

breloom usa roca afilada dano considerable saur usa polvo veneno, breloom cae envenenado, breloom perde vida por el envenenado

saur esta acumulando energia breloom usa bomba germen no es muy efectivo pierde vida por el envenenamiento

saur uso rayo solar dano cosiderale breloom uso puno certero golpe critico saur cae derrotado pierde vida por el envenamiento

red usa a poli heron-white se mantiene con breloom

poli usa rayo hielo hizo dano considerable breloom usa bomba germen es super efectivo breloom pierde vida por el envenamiento breloom cae derrotado

red se mantiene con poli heron-white saca a dragonite

poli usa rayo hielo es superefectivo dragonite cae derrotado

gano red

yo: HA SABIA QUE TE PATEARIA EL TRASERO

gold: chica tomboy me debes 20 bits

twilight: y quien es la chica tomboy?

gold: ella -apuntando a rainbow dash-

rainbow dash: toma -se lo da de mala gana-

gold: hehe gracias

y eso fue todo gracias a todos a y dejen retos vergonzosos hehe


	7. Chapter 7

**Gunsmith-6798 **

**Twilight. Tienes un modo burning (modo fuego) cuando te enojas?**

twilight: si por?

red: como que cuando se enoja?

pinkie pie: uhh yo lo vi una vez su piel se hace blanco con amarillo pero se ve mas blanco que amarillo y su crin se hace de fuego

crystal: .., eso me sono a un rapidash

blue: segura que no eres una pokemon

yo: no lo es

twilight: gracias star

yo: eso aun no se dice..., aun

twilight: .., ok gokai

yo : mucho mejor

zoey: siguiente pregunta

**Fluttershy. Has cuidado a un pikachu?**

fluttershy: ummm..., podria decirse que si pero lo cuido yellow mas que nada

yellow: hehe asi es esa es mi chuchu

yo: siguiente pregunta

**Applejack. Cuantas veces has ganado a rainbow en una competencia?**

applejack: varias veces aunque algunas veces ella me ha ganado

gold: ves crys ella es tambien atleta

crystal: como sea

rainbow: pero esto no se quedara asi applejack

applejack: ti tienes razon

**Rainbow dash. Estarias en una batalla pokemon?**

rainbow: ..., quiza ya que tenga un pokemon y un pokedex

red: eso no se puede

rainbow: por que?

green: te deben de dar una el profesor y solol te lo entrega si eres digno para el

zoey siguiente

**Rarity. Sueles ser muy dramatica?**

rarity: yo dramatica? porque piensas que soy dramatica?, o nuestra celestia porque crees que soy dramatica yo no soy dramAAAAAAAA- se electrocuta-

yo: si porque no lo eres

**Pinkie pie. Harias una fiesta de apertura y una de clausura de un torneo de batallas pokemon?**

pinkie pie: uyyyyyy 2 fiestas? si hare las fiestas de apertura y de clausura

gold: si exacto tendra billares, juegos de azar y mujerzuelas.., jejeje

crystal y rainbow: -solo le pegan una cachetada a gold

zoey siguiente pregunta

**Red. Tengo tres pokemon, excadil, lucario y un swalow.**  
**Excadril: garra de metal, ataque centrado, excavacion, excavar.**  
**Lucario: aura esfera, fuerza de palma, ataque centrado, copion.**  
**Swalow: as aereo, rafaga de aire, ala de acero e hyper rayo.**  
**Esos son mis tres, aceptas la batalla? La batalla sera en la parte trasera del estudio.**

red: ok -se va detras del estudio y cuando- le gane con solo mi pika y venusaur

yellow: ese es mi red -lo abraza-

zoey: ahhh el amor

yo: que sigue?

**Yellow: vistes la batalla de paul vs ash en la liga sinho, que te parecio?**

yellow: me parecio bien ya que pelearon con todo pero espero que sus pokemons esten bien..., espero

**ash the pokevenger**

**gold: te gustaria estar en la situacion de seikon no quazer? que ocupa soma para sus poderes de un elemento quimico? nota: el soma se obtiene el pecho de una mujar :3**

gold: si si si si si si quiero sacar mucho soma pero eso de controla un elemento..,. la verdad no me alienta tanto

applejack: -se sonrroja al escuchar esto y solo contiene una ligera hemorragia nasal-

crystal: -tambien tiene un derrame nasal pero a diferencia de applejack nadie lo nota-

pinkie pie: estas bien applejack?

applejack: si poRRRRRR (se electrocuta)

pinkie pie; en que pensabas?

applejack: ..., olvidalo

yo: WOW applejack mintiendo? eso es raro

rainbow: en que pensabas...

crystal: ..., -la miraba con "te matare""-

yo: celosa crystal?

crystal: ..., siguiente pregunta

**red: se que yellow te ama ****y todo pero ya lo han hecho? muajajaja**

red: a que te refieres?

yellow: ..., ni idea

gold; ohhh..,. no tengo ni ideAAAAAA (se electrocuta)

yo: ha sabia a que se referia

zoey: siguiente pregunta

**gold: misma pregunta que crystal**

gold: que pregunta?

crystal: ni idea

silver: ok?

**TS: ..., que raza eres?**

twilignt: soy una alicornio

yo: al igual que yo

**R: creo que el afeminano y tu se llevaran muy bien lo presiento**

rarity: y ese quien es?

yo: pronto lo conoceras

zoey: ya lo tenemos planeado solo esperen un poco

gold: ahhh el chico cursi jeje ya vendra dentro de poco

**Heron-White chapter **

**Blue**  
**¿Que te parese si la robamos hoy en la noche?**

blue: hohoho tenemos un trato -lo "secuestra" para planear el plan luego vuelven y blue estaba..., despeinada?

gold; hehe blue sempai no crei que fuera capaz de enganar a green-sempai

blue; primera no lo engane, seguna me cai a un charco me quite toda la suciedad pero mi cabello quedo arruinado

rarity: espera un momento -se la lleva y para unos momentos ya estaba acomodada otra vez pero causo que cierto pervertido malpensara y sangrara de la nariz-

**Rarity**  
**¿Te gustaria tener alguna clase de pokemon? porque tengo algunos que te podrian fasinar como Delcatty, Liepard, Glameow, Espion todos son hermosos pokemons**

rarity: los que sean hermosos, como yo, con la gracia de una dama, la pureza de una doncella y con el encanto de una princesa

green: ..., ruidosa

blue: hehehe..., tampoco ahi que exagerar

gold: pero si o no?

rarity: ..., si pero como lo dije que sea...

silver: siguiente pregunta

yo: eso lo digo yo

zoey: o yo

yo: como sea ...

**Twilight**  
**¿Con que pokemon te identificas mas? ya que yo te veo como a un Alakazam**

twilight: ..., me veo identificada con un pokemon que sea volador y que pueda usar la magia ademas de que se parezca a un alicornio

crystal: ..., un zebstrika, ponyta, rapidash en forma volador y usar la magia osea psiquico puede ser un lugia por el momento

twilight: entonces ese lugia que me mencionan o quiza ese rapidash

**Fluttershy**  
**¿Como se la pasa mi pequeño Giratina?**

fluttershy: muy bien de hecho se comporta muy bien es muy adorable y algo jugueton

yellow: .., segura fluttershy?

fluttershy: em.., si por?

zoey: siguiente pregunta

**Green**  
**¿Alguna novedad con mi Sylveon?**

green: empieza a seguir ordenes puede que aun siga desobedeciendo pero ahi se lleva

blue: ese es mi greenie -lo abraza-

green: como sea -safandose del abrazo-

**Hey hiciste trampa Gokaigold Breloom tiene la habilidad Antidoto que hace que recupere vida cuando esta envenenado quiero la revancha Red pero ahora lo aras con mi equipo Fantasma**

**Rotom en su forma normal con la habilidad levitacion y refleluz**  
**Pantalla de Luz**  
**Reflejo**  
**Bola Sombra**  
**Fuego Fauto**

**Aegislash con la habilidad cambio táctico sin objeto equipado**  
**Espada Santa**  
**Cortefuria**  
**Escudo Real**  
**Corte aero**

**Trevenant con la habilidad cacheo y el objeto Raiz Grande**  
**Hasta Drenaje**  
**Condena Silvana**  
**Fuego Fauto**  
**Golpe Fantasma**

**Frosslas una mejor a la anterior con la habilidad Cuerpo Maldito y el objeto Restos**  
**Divide Dolor**  
**Onda Trueno**  
**Bola Sombra**  
**Mofa**

**Bannette con la habilidad Cuerpo Maldito y equipado con la Banetita la cual usa para mega evolucionar y su habilidad cambia a Bromista**  
**Fuego Fauto**  
**Mismo Destino**  
**Infortunio**  
**Golpe Bajo**

**Giratina equipado con la Griseosfera y la habilidad Levitacion**  
**Garra Umbria**  
**Golpe Umbrio**  
**Poder Pasado**  
**Esfera Aural**

yo: si lo siento se me fue el rollo jeje -risa nerviosa-

red: ok acepto el reto

gold; red sempai va a ganar como siempre hehehe

yo: lo siento heron-white pero solo es un combate por capitulo descuida tu combate esta reservado para el proximo cap

zoey: una cosa Me obligaron a decirlo! Nunca me ha electrocutado un Pikachu!

yo: quien te obligo?

gold: -se pone a chiflar-

yo: fuistes tu?

gold: nOOOOOOOOOOO -se electrocuta-

yo: hasta el proximo cap


	8. Chapter 8

**qwertyu**

**pinkie silver: los reto a interpretar la esena de la famosa "declaracion" de naruto. pinkie ara de sakura y silver se sasuke**

pinkie: uhhh actuar? hehehe gracias amiga en realidad me gusta mucho el reto -lo hace sus sus clasicos brincos-

silver: -no parece muy emocionado con la idea- en serio tengo que hacer esto?...

yo: si asi que orale a actuar tortolos

silver: -le lanza una mirada de te voy a matar- como sea terminemos esto rapido

-con la ayuda de los pokemons de los otros holder crearos el escenario para la obra (nota para qwertyu: no se cual escena exactamente te refieres ya que busque y ahi varias y asi que solo puse la escena que me gusto mas)-

los 2 tanto pinkie pie como silver estaban recostados en la hierba pinkie llevaba una capa de color marron y silver una de color azul

sasuke (silver): oye..., perdona..., por haberte traido hasta aqui... bien... ahi algo que necesito decirte... desde hace mucho tiempo... te amo... no me hagas repetirlo...

sakura (pinkie pie): yo tambien te amo sasuke... -se acerca a sasuke (silver) y lo besa-

sasuke (silver): -para silver esto fue un completo infierno no solo por besar a la pony que siempre lo trae de cabeza sino tambien era reproducido a todo ponyville y para acabarla blue estaba tomando video y no tuvo mas remedio que seguir con la obra y corresponder al beso una vez que todo termino rapidamente silver fue al bano a limpiarse la boca-

pinkie pie: jejeje me gusto mucho la obra

gold: ha tampoco te gusto lo del beso?

yo; ..., segun yo no llebava eso y porque lo besastes?

pinkie pie: lo hace ver mas realista

blue: cierto y mi silversito ya tiene novia -chillando de la emocion-

silver: -regresando- puag que asco prefieso besar a gold por un tonto reto que hacer esto de nuevo

gold: hehe amigo se que te agrado pero no eres mi tipo

applejack y crystal: -pensando: si te acercas a mi gold te castro-

silver: siguiente pregunta

**kairyusekai**

**soy una perver asi que se tomen mal mis preguntas.**  
**twi: si te tranformaras en varon y lo hiceras con todas tus amigas, y luego lo volvieras a hacer con ellas cuando vuelvas a ser mujer, dime ¿con cual de ellas y con que genero la pasarias mejor?**

gold: -lo malpiensa y se desmaya ademas de tener un charco de sangre por donde el-

twilight: pues..., bueno siendo sincera lo pasaria mejor como varon pero...

silver: pervertida

gold -se levanta- YURIIIIIIIII

crystal y rainbow dash le pegab yba cachetada-

yo- lo miro de una manera aterrada- no crei que fueras capaz de hacer eso

twilight: pero yo tengo un esposo pero no dire nada ya que no me permiten decir spoilers

yo: si spoilers

**RD: ¿sobrevivirias al tratar de detener la pelea de mew y mewtwo?**

rainbow dash: POR SUPUESTO QUE SI SOBREVIVO

pinkie pie: por supuesto ya que nadie le gana -de la nada abraza a silver y ese se aleja-

**FS: te reto a perserguir tu cola como un perro durante una hora seguida.**

flutershy: o...k -se pone a perseguir su cola-

**rarity: te reto a pelear contra la malvada banda del culo del anime fairy tail.**

rarity: y esos quienes son

yo: ..., -saco una tablet y presiono unas cosas y se lo muestra a rarity-

rarity: QUE? pero que les pasa a esa gente obsenos no merecen vivir con ese nivel de fealdad, me reuso a acercarmesles

gold: es un reto y tienes que pelear contra ellos

rarity: prefiero que me pinten el cabello de verde a esto

yo: ha no hay castigos y los retos son obligatorios

rarity: ..., ok -se retira-

**PP: te reto a... capturar a twilight en modo burninig sin usar masterballs**

pinkie: ahi tontita no se puede capturar a una alicornio

twilight: es cierto ya que no soy una pokemon

blue: siguiente usuario

**Gunsmith-6798**

**Gold: te enamoras de cualquier chica como bruck? Y alguiente te a jalado la oreja o un pokemon te inmovilizaba con un ataque?**

gold: ..., no necesito enamorarme de ellas ellas se enamoran de mi y no nadiEEEEEEEEEEE -se electrocuta-

crystal: a no?

gold: si tu

crystal: mucho mejor

**Red: la batalla seria ahora. Y por cierto mi swalow se aprendio el poder ave brava mientras lo entrenaba.**  
**Los movimientos aprendidos reemplazan los ataques o no?**

red: de acuerdo

yo: luego paso la pelea..., reproduciendo y si se vale

red saca a pika gunsmith-6798 saca a lucario

pika usa trueno dano considerable lucario usa copion usa trueno muy poco efectivo

pika usa cola ferrea es poco efectivo, lucario usa esfera aural dano considerable

pika usa onda trueno, esta paralizado lucario no puede moverse

pika usa placaje electrico dano considerable lucario es derrotado pikachu salio lastimado

gunsmith-6798 usa a excadril red cambia a saur

excadrill se enterro bajo tierra saur esta cargando energia

excadrill uso excabar dano considerable saur usa rayo solar golpe critico

excadrill usa garra de metal dano considerable saur usa hoja afilada dano considerable excadrill cae derrotado

gunsmith saca a swalow red saca a pika

swalow usa ala de acero dano considerable pika uso onda trueno fallo

swalow usa rafaga de aire poco efectivo pika usa trueno, es efectivo

swalow usa as aereo es poco efectivo pika cae derrotado

red cambia a saur gunsmith-6798 se mantiene con swalow

saur usa latigo poco efectivo swalow cae derrotado

red gana el combate  
**Zoey: lo de si te electrocuto un pikachu, lo pregunte por que a ash le habia electrocutado pikachu cuando se conocieron.**  
**Y cual te parece lindo un tepic o un oshowat?**

zoey: un oshawott

**Fluttershy: no crees que angel es un poco mandon contigo? Y giratina te defiende de el?**

fluttershy: en serio crees eso? -mientras giraba todavia-

yellow: la verdad si, se aprovecha demasiado de ti...

zoey: no puedes permitirte que haga eso

fluttershy: y giratina parece que no se que le hace que lo regana o algo asi eso no me gusta de el pero..., me alegro que este de mi parte

**Rarity: que le harias a alguien si daña o pinta de verde o de otro color a tu crin? Y por que odias el verde para tu crin?**

rarity: o por celestia yo sinceramente lo juro por mi...

green: SOLO CONTESTA!

blue; jeje ya grito

green: como sea

rarity: solo le devolvere el favor por 1000

yo: que haras dejarlo horrible? jajaja

rarity: -me pega una cachetada-

yo: era broma

rarity: sames que no me gustan esas bromas gokai

yo: siguiente pregunta

**Rainbow dash: si pudieras tener a un pokemon, cual elegirias?**  
**De los iniciales: oshowat (agua), tepic (fuego) y snivy (hierba)**

rainbow dash: haver tepig no me agrada tanto, oshawott parece nutria y snivy parece no se una serpiente..., sinceramente no se

yo: hazle como yo que se fija en las evoluciones finales

rainbow dash: entonces..., eligo a snivy

**Todos: como vieron el comportamiento de ash en la region unova?**

holders: parecia mas inmaduro que nada

yo: la verdad si pero lo bueno es que el team rocket parecio mas mafioso que nada

zoey: muy cierto

**ash the pokevenger**

**gold: me refiero a que los 2 son como el yin y el yang**

gold: viejo no entendi tu referencia

**zoey: ..., como le hicistes para conseguir esos pokemons de dif. color sin ser shinys?**

zoey: no lo se solo ocurrio

gold: ahi aja

**silver: por que eres como ..., no se un tsundere mas callado?**

silver: sufrie mucho en el pasado pero...

pinkie: eso explica por que eres asi no te preocupes hace que dibujes una sonrisa -mientras toma con sus patas los calletes de silver y le dibuja una sonrrisa-

silver: -se asusta un poco y se esconde detras se blue-

**red: besa a yellow y sacale soma**

gold: MALDITO Y PORQUE NO ME PONES ESE RETO A MI?!

red: -se sonrroja- ok..., yellow

yellow: si?

red: perdoname por esto

yellow: por que... -es interrumpida por red que la besa y luego se van a una habitacion aislada y al salir los 2 estaban completamente sonrrojados- ...-se desmaya-

gold: no es justo

applejack- se sonrroja y tiene otro ligero derrame nasal-

**gold: mismo reto que a red pero eliges a quien le sacas soma**

**y hasto esto porque soy muy malote JAJAJAJAJAJA MUAAHAJAJAJAJAMAMAMAHJA**

gold: uff amigo gracias y haber deja elegir, - pensando: yellow, red me mata, blue silver y green me matan, rarity, ni loco y spike me mata, fluttershy, zoey me mata, twilight, gokai o su esposo cuando lo conozca me matan, rainbow dash, me mata la chica tomboy, pinkie pie..., esta loca, las unicas que quedan son crys o applejack, pero crys me cachetea o me mata el hermano de applejack, zoey..., ummmm no parece tan mala idea..., salvo que tiene poca edad..., mejor me arriesgo con applejack y crys- oye crys me ayudas con algo? -se nota la voz de seduccion

crys: ni loca me dejo -adivino crystal-

gold: lo intente o applejack me ayudas?

applejack: -se sonrroja- a que?

gold: a lo del reto?

applejack: ..., ok

gold; ok -los 2 salen un rato y se escuchan unos ligeros gemidos de placer-

en la casa de applejack

big mac: -viendo la tele y escucha esos gemidos- ese maldito criador cuando vuelva lo castrare

applebloom: -estaba a un lado de bic mac- que estan haciendo hermano?

bic mac: -al escuchar la pregunta le responde rapidamente- tu hermana aun no puedes saberlo

applebloom: ok me ire con mis amigas -se va-

bic mac: pagaras caro gold

de vuelta al estudio

applejack: -roja como una manzana-

yo: estas bien apple?

applejack: si estuvie en el cielo por un momento

zoey: ok?..., estu fue todo no olviden hacer preguntas

yo: el proximo cap de la historia alfin hare la aparicion de los dex de hoenn es mas pueden dejar una pregunta para los dex de hoenn pero nomas una pregunta o reto y ellos responderan preguntenles a wally, ruby, sapphire o emerald claro solo en su forma humana y esto fue todo adios y cuando ya los presente en la historia le podran preguntar lo que quieran

zoey: ..., se te olvida la batalla de red contra heron white y sus preguntas

yo: que empieze a pregunta

**Flutershy**  
** Gracias por cuidar de mi Giratina ¿Te divertiste con el?**

fluttershy: emmm si me diverti mucho con el -sonrrie-

gold; si divertistes

crystal: pervertido

** Green**  
** Muchas gracias por entrenar a mi Sylveon ahora podre conquistar esta tierra con mi ejercito de pokemons ¿Te unes a mi equipo?**

green: ..., no me interesa

red: no es bueno hacer eso

** Yellow**  
** Sabes cada vez que te miro me quedo tan perdida con tu belleza y ¿Querías ser mi esposa?**

yellow: -hace rato se despierta del shock- emmm..., la verdad.., no se que decir... -esta roja de la verguenza-

** Rainbow y Applejack**  
** ¿Les gustaría participar en las guaridas Ranger?**

las 2: emmm..,. si

** Red**  
** Ahora si tu, yo y nuestros pokemons enfrentándose en la mas grande contienda por el amor de Yellow ¿Estas listo para esta pelea?**

por supuesto que si

red saca a aero heron-white saca a rotom

rotom usa pantalla luz aero usa tumba roca es poco dano

rotom usa fuego fauto aero esta quemado duele por la quemadura

rotom usa bola sombra aero lo esquiva aero usa garra dragon dano considerable duele por la quemadura

roto usa bola sombra poco dano aero usa derribo, dano considerable rotom cae duele por la quemadura

heron-white cambia a trevenant, red cambia a aero por saur

trevenant usa fuego fauto saur se quema, saur usa toxico queda envenenado pierden un poco de vida

trevenant usa golpe fantasma poco dano pierde ps por el veneno saur usa drenadoras trevenant esta plantado, duele por la quemadura, saur recupera vida

trevenant usa asta drenaje poco efectivo recupera un poco de energia, duele por el envenamiento, saur usa planta feroz golpe critico trevenant cae derrotado

heron-white cambia a aegislash red cambia a gyara

gyara usa mordisco es efectivo Aegislash usa espada santa es no es efectivo

gyara usa hidrobomba dano considerable aegislash usa corte aero dano considerable

aegislash usa escudo real gyara usa golpe cuerpo gyara se protege

aegislash usa corte furia poco efectivo gyara usa mordisco es efectivo cae derrotado

heron-white saca a frosslas red se mantiene con gyara

frosslas usa onda trueno guara queda paralizado gyara no puede moverse

frosslass usa bola sombra golpe critico gyara cae derrotado

heron-white se mantiene con frosslass red saca a pika

frosslass usa onda-truenp o pika no puede electrocutarse pika usa trueno golpe critivo frosslass cae derrotado

heron-white cambia a giratina, red cambia a poli

giratina usa poder pasado dano considerable poli usa rayo hielo es super efectivo

giratina usa garra umbria dano considerable poli usa telepata tiene su movimiento asegurado

giratina desaparece poli usa rayo hielo pero falla

giratina usa golpe umbrio dano considerable poli casi cae derrotado poli usa rayo hielo es superefectivo

giratina usa garra umbria pero falla poli usa rayo hielo es super efectivo giratina cae derrotado

heron-white saca a bannette red cambia a pika

bannette megaevoluciona..., pasa a mega-bannette bannete usa mismo destino pika comparten destino pika usa trueno dano considerable

mega-bannete usa fuego fauto pika esta quemado, pika usa toxico esta mega-bannete esta envenenado

mega-bannette usa infortunio duele por el envenamiento golpe critico pika usa cola ferrea golpe critico duele por la quemadura

mega-bannete usa golpe bajo poco efectivo duele por el envenamiento cae derrotado pika cae derrotado por el mismo destino

y bien amigos es todo a y preguntelen a ruby, sapphire, emerald y wally nos vemos


End file.
